The Life I Always Never Wanted
by learninfrom-miroku
Summary: As a child all she wanted was to be like her mother. Happy and carefree as a beautiful queeen. That all changed when her father declared war with another land. Now she is to be a cold hearted woman devoted to doing nothing but destroying the opponent. In
1. Default Chapter

The darkness consumed her entire being. She trembled with barely controlled rage. Her eyes held fires that dared to threaten to freeze hell itself. She stood slowly as if her body were made of fine wine. She looked towards the man that she could see clearly in the night though his cloak hid his face.  
  
Suddenly she ran forward her intent as clear as her mind. KILL. She thrust her sword as the figure dodged languidly. Sweat poured off her brow as she swung around with a kick to the head. He dodged again and she was thrown to the ground by a kick to the face.  
  
She coughed up blood coating what was left of her all ready blood soaked clothes. She rose once again and prepared to attack only to get hit square in the stomach by the clad figure. She was struck in the face and then kicked again in the stomach.  
  
The figure then took a hold of her shirt and dragged her close to his face. A dagger glistered in the moonlight and she frantically tried to get away but the figure only held on tighter. She pushed out of his hold and managed to escape.  
  
She defended herself as best she could only to lose her sword in the process. In a desperate attempt to flee she stepped back quickly only run into a tree. Trapped. The figure ran toward her the dagger in plain sight as it lunged forward. She closed her eyes tight as her fear took over. The knife was shoved into the bark on the side of her head.  
  
"Never close your eyes on your opponent. Even in defeat let him see that you shall forever haunt his dreams. We are done." With that the man in black walked casually away. The young woman slid to the ground instantly getting up when she saw the figure stop, having expected her to follow. And she did.  
  
Me: So what do you think of my story? I know it's knida really short and you have probably no idea who I'm talking about in this scene. But please review and tell me if I should continue.  
  
Evil Muse: Hey! Why am I 'Evil Muse.' I should be known as The Ruler of The World!!!!!! HaHahaaaaaaaa Buhahahahaha Muahahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: 0o. Just ignore him. He can be a little... well. Uh-just crazy.  
  
Evil Muse: I'm not crazy. Just happily insane. Look at the M&M's in the Sky!!  
  
Me: Anyway please review.  
  
Thank You for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello again. Sorry for the delay. I was awfully busy. Sorry.  
  
Evil Muse: (Aside to readers) That not true. He's just a lazy bum who stayed up to late last night and then fell asleep.  
  
Me: That's not true. Hehe. I was just doing research. Anyway on with the story. In this chapter characters shall be revealed to clear things up. Oh, I'm having trouble picking the pairing. It's Kagome and someone. But I don't know whom. Suggestions needed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did it would be a lot more perverted.  
  
The woman walked down the hall limping slightly as the pain in her broken body began to take effect. She finally found her way to her room and entered it to find her mother sitting on the bed with the medicinal herbs.  
  
"You're alive? I was starting to wonder because you're later than usual." Came her mother's controlled voice. Kagome walked to her mother and sat on the bed before pulling her shirt off. Her mother gasped slightly but soon got to work on the damage that had been done.  
  
"Your sister..." "That thing is not my sister." Kagome interrupted heatedly. "As I was saying. Your sister Kagura has finally returned home and she said that she wished to see you after your training." Kagome knew exactly why Kagura wanted to talk to her and she swore that she would avoid he at all costs.  
  
Her mother finished up and began to pack up her supplies to leave. The door suddenly opened revealing the man who had been in the forest earlier that day, just without the cloak. "Kikyo my love, why is it that you insist on babying her as if she were a child. Honestly the girl knows how to tend to her own wounds."  
  
"And how many times must I tell you Naraku that our daughter cannot reach the wounds you so carelessly put on her back." With that said Kikyo got up and left closing the door behind her with a loud bang.  
  
Naraku walked forward and Kagome instantly stood up straight despite her injuries. "I assure you father that next time during training I will not fail you." Her voice betrayed not emotion and was said as if she were standing in front of a commander instead of her father.  
  
"Kagome the only reason I push you is because you will need to be strong when I pass and you are the ruler." "I know father." "I love you my daughter." There was a pause as if Naraku was expecting an answer. "Do you love me Kagome?" "Yes" The answer was instant and left no room for discussion.  
  
Naraku left the room and left Kagome to her own business. Once he was gone Kagome dropped to the bed in a tired heap. She closed her eyes tiredly. "Another day of your overbearing father and his training of death I see." Came a voice from the darkness. Kagome quickly sat up not knowing where the voice came from or who had managed to get in her room. "Who's there?" She said as she stood in a defensive stance. A hand wrapped around her waist and the figure lowered its lips to her ear.  
  
"You know who I am. Do you want the pain to stop?" The voice cooed softly as if she were a small child. Kagome leaned back into the figure loving the feel of their body against hers. "Just say yes and all the pain will go away. One word and all that you hate shall forever disappear."  
  
"I can't do that. He is my father and I love him." "You automatically assume that it is your father that I speak of. Interesting." "I can't. If they find out about what I'm doing they would be so ashamed."  
  
"I will make all your pain go away just come with me. Love me and I shall forever love you." Kagome turned to look at the man behind her only to catch a sparkling glimpse of a color she could not name. "Sesshoumaru." She whispered. He slowly descended toward her.  
  
Suddenly Kagome awoke from her bed in a cold sweat. Kikyo rushed in the room. "Kagome, sweetheart, hurry you must get ready! Sesshoumaru's army has invaded the border and your father has left to face them! The time draws near. Soon we will kill the enemy that has ruthlessly massacred our family for centuries."  
  
Me: Okay, it might be lame but I just came up with it as I went along.  
  
Evil Muse: Next chapter the lord of the western lands himself will be here. YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Someone has a crush!!!   
  
Evil Muse: No I don't!  
  
Me: What are those chains for?  
  
Evil Muse: Oh these. They are just here as decoration. Yeah decoration. Hey? If you were trying to capture Sesshoumaru what would you use?  
  
Me: Ummmmm. I thought you said you didn't have a crush on him?  
  
Evil Muse: (Smiles with evil glint in eyes) I don't. I have an obsession. Hehehehehe!!  
  
Me: O-kay. Anyway review plz. 


End file.
